Inside a lithium-ion secondary battery, a cathode and anode are separated by a porous separator. The production of lithium-ion batteries utilizes a separator roll which includes the above separator and a cylindrical core around which the separator is wound.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a roll in which a microporous film is wound around a core that includes an electrically conductive component.